


Begundal

by Kanzakiii



Series: Monopoli [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, So what, UKS area, berandal! Mark, we hot, we young
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Mark Lee selalu jadi langganan UKS.Dong Sicheng adalah milik bersama—Monopoli, 2017.





	Begundal

**Author's Note:**

> MarkWin siap berlayaaar!

“Kamu lagi, kamu lagi,” Mark meringis mendengar omelan Sicheng. Sudah badan cekut-cekut ketambahan telinga pengang diomeli. “Kenapa? Mentang-mentang sudah kelas sebelas jadi sok berkuasa ya? Ngerasa hebat bisa mukul orang?” Slenior kelas dua belas itu berkacak pinggang, matanya menyipit tajam pada Mark. Heran deh, anak-anak zaman sekarang pada makan apa sampai jadi berandal begini.

“Yang mulai duluan bukan saya, Kak," tutur Mark. Dia hanyalah siswa kelaparan yang keburu kesal gurunya memotong jam istirahat, lalu terpelatuk sama kasak-kusuk anak kelas sebelah. Mark dasarnya penyabar, sayangnya hari itu dia krisis kesabaran.

Sicheng mengambil obat merah dan kapas di kotak P3K, mendudukkan diri di hadapan Mark, melotot gemas. “Jangan cengar-cengir, nanti lukanya tambah parah. Diem aja," titahnya. Mark duduk anteng di hadapan si senior, diam-diam mengamati kegiatan Sicheng membaluri kapas dengan obat merah.

“Ouch.”

“Sakit ‘kan. Ck, lagian kamu itu kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja selain berantem. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kamu lakukan ketimbang tawuran," tutur Sicheng tanpa nada menggurui, murni peduli sebagai senior pada adik kelasnya. “Kamu nggak hanya kelahi kan? Saya beberapa kali lihat kamu keluar masuk BK. Apa nggak capek?”

“Nggak ada alasan tentu, sih. SMA itu masa-masa paling menyenangkannya sekolah, _so what? We hot, we young_. Nikmati saja saat ini dengan kebobrokan.” Gantian Mark menatap Sicheng dengan tatapan menilai. “Kak Sicheng sama _squad-_ nya aja bisa keluar masuk BK, kenapa saya nggak boleh?”

Sicheng menahan keinginan menekan kapas merah di pipi Mark, sebagai gantinya memelototi adik kelasnya, wajahnya memanas. Aduh, darimana Mark tahu masa kegelapannya jadi anak nakal?

“Saya nggak mau hal yang sama terjadi sama orang lain. Serius, sekali kamu berkubang dalam lumpur, pasti kotornya nggak akan langsung hilang, tetap dilihat banyak mata.”

“ _Let’s say that I don’t care with that,"_ balas Mark santai. Sicheng diam tidak menjawab. Dia boleh jadi langganan rangking paralel, tetap saja bahasa Inggris jadi sesuatu yang jadi penjegalnya meraih nilai sempurna nyaris mengalahkan Lee Dongmin dari kelas sebelah. Sicheng selesai menempel kasa di pipi kiri Mark.

“Kak,”

“Hm?” Sicheng membalas dengan gumaman, kali ini berkonsentrasi membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Mark. Sicheng mendengus mendengar rintihan Mark. “Gini doang udah kesakitan. Nggak usah _neko-neko_ berantem makanya.” Mark mencibir tanpa sepengetahuan Sicheng.

“Kenapa dulu bisa bobrok? Saya nggak nyangka peringkat tiga paralel dulu hobi mukuliln orang," ceplos Mark polos. “Aduh!”

“Kamu juga sukanya mukul orang, ngaca ya!” Sembur Sicheng. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menghela napas, meletakkan kapas bernoda merah di plastik sampah. “Ya gitu deh."

“Hm? Gitu gimana?” Mark agak merundukkan badan karena posisinya saat ini duduk di ranjang UKS dan Sicheng di kursi samping ranjang. Sicheng tidak menjawab, bungkam sepenuhnya, Sicheng menunduk sehingga raut wajahnya disamarkan poni. Mark meneguk ludah, jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang membuat Sicheng trauma dengan kejadian lalu yang menyinggungnya.

Memang, teman main Sicheng terkenal sebagai kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang hobi tawuran dan merokok seperti Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeyong, dan Johnny, itupun hanya bertahan sampai kenaikan kelas sebelas. Mereka semua berubah drastis menjadi kalem meskipun kadang suka khilaf.

“Ya gitu,” Sicheng mengangkat kepala, kedua pipinya digembungkan membuat Mark agak gemas. “Kakak-kakak saya dulunya pentolan sekolah, cuma saya yang menyerupai bocah cupu maniak buku. Mereka ngejek-ngejek saya, ngatain saya cupu, kuper. Otomatis saya tersinggung, terus—yaudah, tau-tau langganan BK aja.” Pipi Sicheng agak merona selesai menceritakan hal sepele yang memalukan baginya itu.

“Terus tobatnya jadi anak PMR ya,” celetuk Mark.

“Oh, bukan. Saya bukan anak PMR.” Senior kelas dua belas itu mengibas tangan kanan. “Kakak perempuan saya dokter. Dia membekali adik-adiknya pengetahuan dasar pertolongan pertama. Yah, seenggaknya ilmu itu bermanfaat sampai sekarang.”

“Makanya dulu nggak pernah ke UKS ya—aduh!” Sicheng menekan plester yang dipasangnya di sudut bibir Mark.

“Nggak usah dibahas lagi," sahut Sicheng galak.

“Habisnya kalau bukan karena berantem pakai alasan apa lagi supaya bisa ke UKS.”

“Ha?” Sicheng melongo. Mark keburu tertawa gugup, tidak menyangka suara hatinya tersuara sampai didengar Sicheng.

“Nggak, bukan apa-apa.”

“Emangnya mau ngapain ke UKS? Mau bolos? Dibilang jangan macem-mecem kamu itu ya.” Sicheng siap mengomel lagi.

“Ya kan bisa modus minta diajari materi kelas sebelas sama Kak Sicheng.” Mark melotot, Sicheng memasang wajah bingung. Sebelum Sicheng buka mulut bertanya Mark sudah lari terbirit meninggalkan UKS.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekedar informasi, yang nanya-nanya siapa itu Lee Dongmin, dia visualnya Astro yang otaknya encer kebangetan.
> 
>  
> 
> Iya, itu Cha Eunwoo.


End file.
